


Kill You While I Have The Chance

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys-Centric, Alternate Timelines, F/F, POV Alphys, POV First Person, Rating and Warnings Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: One day, a little idea struck my mind.What if Alphys decided that killing the 7th and final human was the best way to make people like her?How would this change things? How would this affect the difficulty of Frisk's journey across all of the potential paths?Let's find out.





	1. Introduction

Worthless.

That's the best word I can use to describe myself.

I fail miserably at everything I do. I tried to help people, and succeeded at nothing but turning them into tortured abominations.

They say they don't mind it anymore, but I know they're lying to me. They want me to think that so it hurts more when the finally kill me for what I did to them.

Not that I don't deserve it.

As for everyone else, I'm too much of a coward to confess my crimes, so they at least tolerate me. Of course, they'd be out for my blood if they knew the truth...

Well, maybe Undyne wouldn't try to kill me. But even if she came to my defense, they'd just kill her too.

In that case, I'd hope she turns on me. Nobody should have to die protecting garbage.

And there's nothing I could ever do to atone for my sins. After all, each and every prospective project to break the barrier without a seventh soul has been a dead end...

Wait...

The seventh soul...

That's it!

If I can be the one who kills that seventh human, people will like me! I'll be a hero! I'll be worth something!

Maybe I'll even be able to use the moment to tell Undyne I love her!

They might even be willing to forgive me for the Amalgamates!

Well, even if they don't, I can keep that secret for another couple hundred years. But that's besides the point!

I already know that I'm somehow halfway decent with engineering. I can make a machine to kill the human!

But what kind of machine?

I can control the machine myself! I can pilot a mecha, just like some of the anime heroes!

Undyne will especially like me that way! I'll be boldly confronting the human myself, just like she would!

It's all coming together! I'LL FINALLY BE WORTH SOMETHING!

But, for now, I need to focus on more important things.

Now, to design a mecha...


	2. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys gets to work constructing her machine, and surprises Undyne with it once it's about finished.

I have already gone through several iterations with my mecha design.

At first, I made it in the spitting image of a mecha from one of my anime. The RX-78-2 Gundam, to be exact. It was to stand 12 feet tall. However, I encountered complications attempting to utilize an upright humanoid body.

Due to a relative lack of truly sturdy metal, I couldn't get that design's legs to support the rest of its body, even with some magical assistance. 

As such, I decided to try numerous other approaches, including a tripod and a design that used treads to move. They were both scrapped because I found the movement ultimately awkward.

Eventually, however, I was able to find some strong metal in remarkably good condition at the dump, and used it to make what is currently my final body iteration.

The mecha is quadrupedal, the four legs spreading out diagonally from the lower half of the central body, which contains the cockpit. 

While this design is still somewhat slow, I was able to supplement it with some boosters located at the base of each foot and two on the back end of the cockpit.

I'm not sure how I'm going to arm the mecha yet, but I still think there's someone I need to show it to.

**********

"U-u-undyne!" I yelled into the phone.

"You sound excited, Al! I'm sure you've got something SUPER COOL to show me!" Undyne responded. She knows me almost too well. Of course, that's actually impossible. It is Undyne, after all...

"Y-y-yes, that's e-exactly it! Please, come o-over!" It's finally going to happen! I'll impress Undyne without lying to her!

"Of course, Alphys! I'll be right over!" I could hear her giggling in anticipation as I hung up. I ended up doing the same.

I got into my creation and boosted up on top of my lab.

A few minutes later, I could hear Undyne's voice.

"Al, I'm here!"

Now was the time.

My time.

I jumped off the lab in my creation, activating the boosters to stabilize it before it hit the ground, kicking up some debris as it hovered above the ground in front of Undyne for a bit before landing with a resounding metallic thud.

 The way Undyne's eye lit up as she gazed upon my machine... It was... Perfect.

 I might just be worth at least a little something after all.

"HOLY SHIT!" She bellowed as soon as she could. "YOU MADE THIS, AL?"

"Y-yes! I did!" I replied as I exited my mecha.

Before I could even finish climbing out of it, she grabbed me, hugged me and-

-k-k-kissed me on the forehead...

ohmygodohmygodohmygodnowaynowaynowaydoessheactuallylikemeohmygod

I was broken from my racing thoughts by a "This thing looks AMAZING!"

"T-t-thank you, Undyne." I muttered against her.

"So, what are you gonna use this thing for?" Undyne asked as she let me back down to the ground.

"To kill the next human that comes down here."

Undyne almost recoiled at that before letting out a "What?"

"I w-want to be a hero. L-like you..."

Undyne's jaw dropped as she fell silent. After a couple seconds, she recollected herself and picked me up again into another hug.

"Well, I could always use some backup, Al! Say, wanna sit down for some human history?"

"O-of course! After I get my mecha back inside."

Undyne laughed a bit at that as I climbed back in my creation.

**********

"I'm sure you'll do great against the next human scum to fall down here, Al!" She said as I shut the door.

She might just be right.

Now, how am I going to arm this mecha...

**********

After a couple hours of construction, going late into the night, I've got two prototype primary weapons and a sort of desperation weapon.

One primary weapon fires shredded pieces of scrap taken from Waterfall, six per shot. The other is a magically-powered lightning gun.

I'll go with the lightning. More accurate and requires no ammunition.

As for the desperation weapon, it will deploy a heavily heat-resistant tube that will snake down into Hotland's magma to pump it up and fire it. It could also be a water cannon if I'm fighting in Waterfall.

Now, just some finishing touches tomorrow, and I'll be ready for any human.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to have five chapters. Two introductory chapters, and then three chapters describing the impact of Alphys's new angle on a Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide route, in that order. However, I wouldn't be unwilling to put in bonus chapters about specific scenarios if anyone were to have ideas. Feel free to leave some in the comments. Also, I appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
